Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut
Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut is a GameCube game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes # Retroactive Outrage # Far Too Fast # Cleaning House # Monkey Business # Nice as Ice # Eating Words # Gettin' Tricky # Sank to the Bottom # Change of Pace # Sorcery of Ehh # Pushing to the Limits # Along for the Ride # Death by Hedgehog # Lava Time # Letting It Slide # Monkeying Around # Circle of Life # Average at Best # Going Viral # Burn to the Ground # Mile High Club # Joyridin' # Nothing Makes Sense # Requiem for a Hedgehog # Crossing the Line # About to Rock # Pyrrhic Victory # Sweet Release # Bubble Puncher # It's Always Knuckles # Bromotions # Don't Go in the Light! # So Many Questions # Achy and Breaky # Legacy of Cool # Bloody Hearts # Bad Reputation # Golden Candy # Easy Street # Girl Power # Are You Ok Amy? # Rock It Like It's Hot # Catching Froggy # Big Changes # Hide and Seek # Nibble and Run # Frog Fury # Fish Fighting # Just a Robot # Pool of Sadness # Feeling Nothing # Half Hour Crisis # Leap of Death # Out of Batteries # Snooze Cruising # Finale Game Information Sonic Adventure is a platform game in which the player controls six different characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Big the Cat, and E-102 Gamma. They must stop Doctor Eggman from stealing the seven Chaos Emeralds and feeding them to Chaos, a monster known as "the God of Destruction". The first in the Sonic the Hedgehog series to feature free-roaming 3D gameplay, Sonic Adventure features two game modes: Adventure and Trial. There are different goals for each character in the game: Sonic involves high speed gameplay, while Tails must reach the end of the level before Sonic does, and Knuckles searches the area for shards of the Master Emerald. Each of the three characters retain many of their trademark moves from previous Sonic games, such as Tails being able to fly for short periods of time, and Knuckles being able to glide through the air, though they can use updated techniques as well. The rest of the playable cast is rounded out by Amy, who must use her hammer to escape from Eggman's E-100 Zero robot chasing after her, Gamma, who must use its laser beam to shoot through levels to reach a target, and Big, who fishes in efforts to find his friend, Froggy. The "Adventure Mode" is a one-player game which consists of two areas, the "Adventure Field" and an "Action Stage". The Adventure Field contains several "Events" that are encountered in the course of the story, while the Action Stages have each character fulfilling a goal to clear the stage. Players may also find hidden Chao Gardens, a protective environment inhabited by Chao, a sort of virtual pet. The player can hatch, raise and interact with a Chao. Chao can be taken with the player by downloading the minigame Chao Adventure to their VMU, or in the GameCube version, a Game Boy Advance with Sonic Advance or various other Game Boy Advance Sonic games. The player can also raise their stats by giving them small animals that they found by defeating the robots, which improves their performance in Chao Races. There are also eggs hidden throughout the Adventure Fields which can produce special types of Chao. By playing through Action Stages and Subgames, searching through the Adventure Fields or winning Chao Races, players can earn Emblems. In the case of Action Stages, each one has three Emblems, which can be earned by replaying the stages and fulfilling certain objectives, such as beating the level within a time limit. In Sonic Adventure DX, these can unlock hidden extras such as Game Gear games. Playthrough The series received some criticism early on due to Arin and Danny's negative opinion of the game. Arin seems to have a bias against the 3D Sonic games, this has caused several criticisms in the comments against him. In episode 6, Arin promised to tone down the series' negative energy, but towards the playthrough of the Knuckles storyline, Arin and Dan have gone back to the negative energy. Early in the series, Dan in particular made a controversial statement that he found Sonic Boom to be the superior game. Towards the end of the Sonic storyline, Dan said that the game is beginning to grow on him like Sonic Boom. Arin and Dan turn to a text walkthrough from time to time, to circumvent complaints about Arin not knowing what to do in the game. However in the Knuckles storyline, the walkthrough proved to be unhelpful, as it forgot to mention that the pieces of the Master Emerald are randomized for each playthrough. This confused Arin as the walkthrough for each of Knuckles' action segments only said to search carefully for the pieces and gave a brief description of the level. Arin laughs at how short and easy Amy's campaign is, but gets particularly frustrated with Big the Cat's campaign. Ross was most looking forward to Arin attempting these levels. During E-102 Gamma's campaign, Arin and Danny start a running gag of telling jokes in a robotic voice. The campaign gives him very little trouble save for some failure to manage the time limit in the final level. Campaigns * Sonic (Episodes 1-21) * Tails * Knuckles (Episodes 27-35) * Amy (Episodes 36-42) * Big the Cat (Episodes 42-48) * E-102 Gamma (Episodes 49-54) * Super Sonic (55-56) Trivia * Danny revealed the walkthrough's author in Part 32 of this playthrough. This information caused the author to be harassed by Game Grumps fans, leading to the video being taken down. Danny apologized for this on the Game Grumps Subreddit, and stated that the episode would be reuploaded with the author's information censored. The author in question accepted Dan's apology. * Danny did not know he and Arin would be playing this game until a few seconds into the first episode, as Arin had him cover his eyes to make it a surprise. * This is the third Sonic game played with Danny (after Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric) and the fifth Sonic game to be played on the Game Grumps channel (Sonic '06 with Jon and Arin, and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles on Grumpcade with Arin, Ross, and Jirard The Completionist) * This game is one of a few games to have at least 50 episodes on Game Grumps. * The grumps' playthrough of this game has received some attention from Sega's official Sonic the Hedgehog social media outlets, including Twitter and YouTube. The outlet owner has been surprisingly positive of the series, particularly of Arin's rage. * Grumpcade and Table Flip guest Jirard The Completionist reviewed the game on his channel in 2019, with lovelie Vitas Varnas credited at the end.Sonic Adventure DX | The Completionist | New Game Plus References External links * Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Sonic Team Games Category:Sega Games Category:GCN Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Completed Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Long-Running